


On Saturdays, They Rock

by brightestday



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightestday/pseuds/brightestday
Summary: It's your first day at work and this senior already snatched you.





	On Saturdays, They Rock

**Author's Note:**

> I did what I can do...

You never loved mornings. You make five alarms with the last one having a different, more deafening sound. The shower is warm when you remember to turn on your heater, or a trip to Mt. Everest – there’s nothing in between. Even deciding whether you’ll prepare yourself a hearty breakfast or just meek cereal takes a huge toll on your brain. You always pick the cereal anyway.

But today is different. This is your first day at work, and you have to make a good impression if you want to stay. By the time your second alarm rang, you were already making your bed. The mixture of excitement and anxiety is enough to keep you awake and alert. No need for coffee. You arrive on time, ready to meet your new co-workers.

“This is our newbie. Try to make them feel comfortable, okay?” your boss says. He then instructs another person to escort you to your desk.

“The Sr. Risk Analyst who will train you will arrive soon.”

While waiting, you arrange your stuff. Coffee mug? Check. Desk calendar? Check. A photo of your pet? Check. A tin can full of pens you know you will never use? Check. Lastly, you attach your guitar pick chain to your laptop key. Now look at your desk. Simple and impressive.

“Good morning.” You almost jumped at the sudden voice. You turned around and met the most beaming smile you have ever seen.

“Ready to get started? I'm Brian, by the way.”

“Good morning. Please take care of me,” you managed to speak.

“So what we Risk Analysts do is examine all the company's investments to help make better strategies. You should know that by now, right? As a Jr. Risk Analyst, your job will be detailed. You will evaluate portfolios and…”

And that was all you could absorb. He was just… so gorgeous. You carefully examine his face, hoping that you won't get caught. His fringe falls right above his alluring eyes. You feel like you've seen them before. You notice that he has a lot of moles on his face, and he even has moles on his right earlobe. He has this messy hairstyle yet his attire screams neat – a white shirt under a navy blue vest and paired with navy blue slacks. You’ve always liked blue. 

“Get it? For now, I'll give you some paperwork since you're not in the system yet,” he says as he goes back to his desk which is only two desks away. Convenient.

His being away causes you to wake up from your trance. What were you doing? Gazing at a co-worker on your first day. You can do better than that.

The day went by with little to no problem at all. You proved yourself to be coachable and did your tasks with ease. You have also been introduced to your company's computer system and soon you'll be having your own account too. You hope that this goes well and that you'll adjust soon. You have also made some friends, most of them are new hires as well.

Ready to finish your first day, you unlock your laptop and store it on your cabinet. You were about to go when you saw Brian walking towards your desk.

“That's a nice keychain,” Brian commented.. He’s already carrying his bag, so he must be going home now too.

“Thank you. It's actually a guitar pick which I made into a keychain.” You smile as you remember how you got the pick.

“I see. That's creative. Anyway, are you going home? Let's go down together.” He started walking and you just follow quietly. The elevator ride was a bit awkward, because you can't really initiate a conversation and he was just there, smiling to himself.

Why is he always smiling???? You think it’s rude to ask.

When you reach the ground floor, he says that he's going to a bookstore first before going home. Lucky for you, you’re headed the other way. You bid goodbye and start walking when suddenly you hear Brian call your name.

“You really don't recognize me?” he said. And then he jogged away, leaving you confused.

You start to think. Have you really met that gorgeous man before? Clues. Clues. What were you talking about earlier? The system? The paperwork? The keychain? 

The keychain! The guitar pick! Wait. The moles on his right earlobe. How did you not realize? He's…

YOUNG K from 3 years ago?!!!

_Young K. Your favorite member of the five-member band called Day6._

_Why are they called Day6?_

_As Dowoon the drummer always say, “On Mondays to Fridays, we study. On Saturdays, we rock. Sunday is our rest day.”_

_Day6 was a band formed by 5 students. You never really knew how they met. Dowoon was a first year student like you, Wonpil was a sophomore, Young K was a junior, and Jae and Sungjin are seniors._

_As far as you know, the band has been performing even before Dowoon went to college. They make their own songs, with Young K writing most of the lyrics._ _You always wondered who he was dating because he never wrote a dull love song._

_And what Dowoon said was true. They only had their buskings on Saturdays. When the crowd was largge enough, they started having performances at clubs too. You never missed a single one since the day you discovered them. However, you never tried to talk to them. You were always at the farthest space, just enjoying their music. You weren't strong enough to even ask for their real names. You also didn't have friends who liked them. Back then, it was just you and Day6's music. That was enough._

_When your second year at university started, Day6 suddenly announced that they will stop performing. Jae and Sungjin just graduated and are now prioritizing their careers. Young K will be starting his last year, and Dowoon and Wonpil need to study as well. They said that their next gig will be their last._

_That Saturday, for the first time, you tried sitting near them. Not first row but this time you can clearly see them play. It was a bliss. They performed your favorite song and you were grateful to have known such a talented band._

_Before they said goodbye, Sungjin delivered a short speech._

_“It was a wonderful 3 years of Saturdays. On behalf of my members, I apologize. I know there are seven days a week, and not once did we perform on a weekday or a Sunday. You guys must have waited long. Thank you. Thank you for supporting us and loving our music. We really appreciate it. If the future permits, we would like to do this again.”_

_You cry a little, knowing that you won't see them next Saturday. Or the next._

_“But hey! Since this is our last, why don't we do a little something for the fans?” Jae said._

_The huddled, like when they hold short meetings when the My Days ask for another song after a whole set._

_“We're going to give our guitar picks!” Young K shouted._

_“I'm gonna give my drum sticks!” Dowoon added._

_“Unfair! What will I give?” Wonpil pouted. He played the keyboard and there was no way that he was going to give it away._

_Wow. How could you be so lucky? They're giving away their precious items and you just happen to be sitting near them._

_Jae and Sungjin walked around and started throwing their guitar picks – all of them. From the new ones to the blunted ones, they gave them all. Dowoon gave his drum sticks in pairs and handed them around._

_Young K stayed in front and randomly threw his picks. People at the far back even got some._

_You don't know how you're going to get one so you just raise your palms together, hoping that a pick will land on them. You bow your head while waiting when suddenly you feel it. A guitar pick on your palm._

_You look up to see Young K in front of you, giggling at your act. He must have noticed how you weren't frantic like everyone else. Lucky you._

_“That was a nice strategy,” he says. He sat down for a moment and chatted with the fans._

_“It wasn't a strategy,” you say as you feel yourself blushing. You're still holding the guitar pick tightly. You won't want to lose such a cherished treasure._

_This is your first time being this close to Young K. You probably won't be seeing him anytime soon, so you try to absorb everything you see. You notice that he has a lot of moles on his face, your favorite being the one on his lower lip. Heck, he even has two moles forming a colon on his right earlobe. Suddenly, you are a mole enthusiast._

_They spent about half an hour just going around and talking to their fans and after that, the members gathered again._

_“Okay, I guess we won't be able to play another song now? We gave you all our picks!” Jae said. The crowd laughed but you still chanted for an encore._

_“How will we perform?! You guys…” Wonpil clearly can't take a joke. Of course you were satisfied with their set._

_You weren't even expecting it, but Jae started singing. “I don't even know how I can talk to you now.”_

_He then stopped and told My Days to continue singing. Tears were starting to fill your eyes as you sang the whole of Congratulations, without any accompaniment. Talk about emotion._

_You cannot believe it. You are singing with Day6, for the last time. Even the guys were tearing up. They all were grateful to have you, and you feel the same way about them as well._

_“Keep thinking about how he now seems better off, too, just like I was with you.” Sungjin sang the last lines and all of you were bawling your eyes out. You realize this will also be the last time you see Sungjin and Jae._

_The group said their goodbyes but you're still not ready to let them go. You don't like attention but this time, you just had to shout. “I love you, Day6!”_

_They smiled and bowed for the last time. And that was your last best Saturday._

That was Young K? Brian is Young K? It's getting difficult for you to process this information.

You looked back, but he was already gone. How could you have forgotten how Young K looks like? Well, probably because you often stayed at the far back of the crowd, you couldn't possibly remember his face.

You're not even done questioning your brain when you remember. Tomorrow is just Tuesday. You'll be seeing him again. Your handsome senior who just happened to be your favorite band member, your favorite bassist.

Oh, hell. You better not be late tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> welp i'm making this a oneshot my dumb brain can't continue this anymore


End file.
